bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooper-Wheaton War
The Cooper-Wheaton War was a battle between Sheldon Cooper and Wil Wheaton. Its origins could be traced back to the 1995 Dixie Star Trek Convention, where Cooper suffered a ten-hour long bus journey of personal torment, only to find that Wheaton was not in attendance. This infuriated Cooper, who vowed revenge. After finding Wil Wheaton at a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament, the conflict escalated as Cooper was defeated, leading to a two-year series of confrontations; however, from the Dixie Star Trek Convention in 1995 to The Russian Rocket Reaction in 2011, the "war" lasted 16 years. Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament The first confrontation occurred in Stuart Bloom's comic book store, when Cooper discovered that his arch-enemy was participating in a Warlords Of Ka'a card tournament. After discovering this, he immediately, much to Rajesh Koothrappali's delight, signed up to form a team with Koothrappali, who had been asking for his assistance, Cooper's eidetic memory and known habit of anticipating the outcome of a game being a decisive advantage to win the prize, $500. During the first two rounds, Cooper's memory meant a swift victory for the team, and Cooper repeatedly ranted about his impatience to duel with Wheaton. Eventually, in the final round, Cooper's memory again lead to his imminent victory; however, Wheaton lied that the cause of his non-attendance was due to the recent loss and funeral of his grandmother. This made Cooper falter, and despite Koothrappali's rigorous objections, Cooper allowed him to win the game. He then revealed the nature of his deception, and this outraged Cooper, who vowed revenge, screaming: "WHEATON!!!!" Bowling Match The gang competes against Stuart's team in a bowling match. Wheaton was a substitute member of Stuart's team. Cooper revealed to have made a website due to his hatred of Wheaton. Cooper has a bowling background as he was captain of the Christian Youth Group Holy Rollers team; however, Leonard Hofstadter and Penny were discussing her inability to admit her love to Leonard. This leads to a breakup and their team forfeiting the match. vs. Wheaton!]] Cooper scheduled a rematch and gave his team a new name:The s. Not a celebration of the character as everyone thinks, but they are the crushers of Wesley. The match was close; however, Wheaton manipulated Penny into breaking up with Hofstadter and leading to Cooper's team forfeiting again. When Cooper confronted Wheaton about whether he would break up a relationship for a bowling match victory, Wheaton denied it. Cooper agreed, and Wheaton told him to keep thinking that. Once again, this outraged Cooper, who vowed revenge, screaming: "WHEATON!!!!" Raiders of the Lost Ark The guys went to the midnight showing of the movie , complete with 21 extra seconds of footage which would explain the controversy. The line at the theater was extremely long and Wheaton showed up with his posse from the comic book store. The bouncer was a huge fan and immediately let Wheaton in. Just when Cooper and his friends reached the theater, the theater closed. After complaining, Cooper spotted an open door and stole the film from the unguarded projection booth. Wheaton caught Cooper in the act and lead a chase of movie goers after Cooper's gang reminiscent of Indiana Jones’ race to his pontoon plane in Raiders. Wil's birthday/End of the War Hofstadter and Cooper spotted a sword from Game of Thrones at the comic book store. After haggling Stuart down to $210, Wheaton came to purchase a rare Batman Comic and invited everyone to his birthday party, where Star Trek actors and crew members would be present. While Hofstadter accepted the invite, Cooper walked out; however, Cooper came to the party after learning that Brent Spiner, who played Data, would be there. There, Wheaton presented Cooper with his last Ensign Crusher figurine in mint condition. He then made amendments to the past and singed it, "To Sheldon, sorry it took so long. Your friend, Wil Wheaton." At this, Cooper accepted Wheaton as a friend and hugged him, thus ending the feud between them. After seeing the figurine, Spiner opened the package, thus landing on Cooper's mortal enemy list. Wheaton assured his former co-star that it would not take up much of his time. Spiner offered Cooper a signed Mr. Data figurine for $20. Hofstadter was able to haggle two Mr. Data figurines and a birthday invite from him. Gallery Wil-wheaton-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Wondering what is wrong with Sheldon. WilWheaton.jpg|With his mortal enemy. Can2.jpg|W-H-E-A-T-O-N!!!!! Coat10.gif|Sheldon taunting Will Wheaton. BOWL2.jpg|Wil vs. Sheldon. Jones2.jpg|Wil Wheaton and friends are getting in before Sheldon's gang. Crusher.jpg|Ensign Wesley Crusher. Candycoating.jpg|Wheaton vs. Cooper. The Wheaton Recurrence-1-.jpg|Wil vs. Sheldon. Cast6.jpg|The rivalry. Cast3.jpg|Wil playing for Stuart's team. 21secondwheaton.jpg|Wil Wheaton and his friends. Lost Bet.jpg|The lost bet. Jones1.jpg|The guys heading to get in line for Raiders. Jones2.jpg|Wil Wheaton doing "Jar-Jar" Binks. The21secondexcitation.jpg|We're all full up. Thebigbangtheorys04e08webdl720pdd51h264jhonny2mkv 001025901.jpg|Sheldon put that film back. Thebigbangtheorys04e08webdl720pdd51h264jhonny2mkv 001059767.jpg|There's never a float plane around when you need it. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h39m59s225.png|Sheldon draws the line here, doing Cpt. Picard. 21D.jpg|I'm the guy with the clip board. 21C.png|Sheldon steals the movie. 5266e370695979fa974.jpg|Sheldon defending himself. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431617-1280-720.jpg|Wil Wheaton and Bret Spiner. 814808b869b6f6cab80.jpg|Sheldon at Wil Wheaton's party. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 4.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard meet Wil Wheaton in the comic book store. Astro8.jpg|Being Sheldon's mortal enemy won't take up much of your time. Astro7.jpg|Wil and Sheldon are now friends. Astro3.jpg|Brent Spiner rips open Sheldon's signed mint condition Wesley Crusher action figure. Astro7.jpg|Wil Wheaton is my friend! Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Sheldon Category:Star Trek Category:Sheldon's Mortal Enemies Category:Articles With Photos Category:Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Category:Indiana Jones Category:Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:The Big Bang Theory